This study will evaluate the combination of Zidovudine and Interleukin-2, a cytokine with immunomodulatory properties. This study is phase I/II in design, with the primary aim being to obtain toxicity data on the combination regimen during dose escalation of IL-2. IL-2 doses will begin at 250,000 units, and range up to the maximum tolerated doses. Up to 30 patients with AIDS and Kaposi's Sarcoma will be enrolled. To date five patients have been enrolled. Three patients have completed the study at 0.25 MU of IL-2, and one is post IL-2 from the 1 mu group. Determination of the pharmacokinetics of AZT prior to and after administration of IL-2 will be assessed to determine whether the IL-2 influences the elimination of AZT. Data analysis will be undertaken in the CPRL.